Windy Hill
}} – pierwszy świat w grze Sonic Lost World. Składa się z trzech (wersja na 3DS) lub czterech (wersja na Wii U) zon. W wersji na 3DS-a, przed pierwszą zoną, pojawia się samouczek. Opis Wii U Zone 1 Pierwsza zona jest grywalna z widoku trzeciej osoby, tak jak w nowoczesnych grach. Poziom rozgrywa się w powietrzu na wielu wyspach: małych i dużych, kulistych i podłużnych. Zona 1 zawiera wiele dróg, zarówno długich, jak i krótkich. Przeciwnikami pojawiającymi się w Zonie 1 są Motobug, Chopper, Snail Blaster, Uni-uni oraz Owca. W Zonie 1, Sonic może używać Cyjanowego Wispa i związanej z nim przemiany Cyan Laser. Poziom kończy się, gdy Sonic zniszczy kapsułę na jednej z małych, kulistych wysepek. Zone 2 Druga zona jest grywalna z widoku bokiem, tak jak w pierwszych grach z serii. Zona 2 rozgrywa się w popołudnie, ale im gracz jest dalej w poziomie, tym ciemniej się robi. Przeciwnicy są tacy sami jak w pierwszej zonie. W Zonie 2, Sonic może używać Indygowego Wispa i przemiany Indigo Asteroid. W czasie przechodzenia poziomu, można usłyszeć Zazza, który szykuje się do walki z Sonicem. Pod koniec zony, na niebie pojawia się Moon Mech. Chwilę potem okazuje się, że za Moon Mechem ukryty jest Zazz. Gdy Zazz się ujawnia, rozpoczyna się walka. Pokonanie Zazza kończy poziom. Zone 3 Trzecia zona powraca do rozgrywki z widoku trzeciej osoby. Zona 3 rozgrywa się w wielkiej tubie, gdzie na Sonica czyhają różne przeszkody. Gracz może iść normalną drogą lub wybierać podziemne ścieżki w celu znalezienia bonusów lub czerwonych pierścieni. Przeciwnikami są Motobug i Batbrain. Sonic może używać Cyjanowego Wispa. Zone 4 Czwarta zona podzielona jest na dwa segmenty. Pierwsza sekcja jest typowa dla gier z nowoczesnym Sonicem (widok zza pleców, dynamiczna rozgrywka). Sonic musi biec przez drogę w kształcie tuby unikając przy tym przeciwników, którymi są Motobug, Chopper i Owce. Tym razem jednak, Owce mają atak: chcą zepchnąć Sonica poza platformę, na której jest. Sekcja kończy się trampolinami, które wybijają Sonica do drugiej sekcji. Druga sekcja jest podobna do drugiej zony, Pojawiają się też sekcje, gdzie Sonic musi skakać po spadających z wodospadu platformach lub biegać do góry nogami. Pojawiają się również kwiaty, które podnoszą się, gdy Sonic jest w pobliżu. Pod koniec poziomu, Sonic i Zazz ponownie się spotykają. Najpierw Sonic musi gonić Zazza, ale później role się zmieniają. Po tym dochodzi do walki. Nightmare Zone Nightmare Zone to DLC na wersję na Wii U. Dodaje on nowy poziom na HUBie. Poziom to nieco zmieniona wersja Windy Hill, która polega na walce z kolejnymi członkami Deadly Six, jednak towarzyszą im wrogowie z gier o NiGHTS. Bossowie są tacy sami jak pod koniec każdej czwartej zony odpowiadającego im poziomu, a jedyną różnicą jest zastąpienie niektórych elementów tymi z NiGHTS. Nintendo 3DS Tutorial Przed pierwszą zoną, gracz dostaje prosty samouczek, w którym poznaje podstawy nowych ruchów Sonica oraz zaznajamia się ze sterowaniem w grze. Przeciwnikami są: Motobug, Buzz Bomber, Newtron, Bladed Spinner, Caterkiller oraz Sandworm. Tutorial kończy się po zniszczeniu kapsuły. Zone 1 thumb|236x236px|Sonic goniony przez Caterkillera w Zonie 1Tak jak w wersji na Wii U, pierwsza zona jest grana z widoku trzeciej osoby. Zona 1 jest podobna do wersji z Wii U, jednak pojawia się kilka różnic, m.in.: brak wodospadów, tylko jedna główna ścieżka. Przeciwnikami są: Motobug, Buzz Bomber, Bladed Spinner, Sandworm oraz ogromny Caterkiller pod koniec poziomu. Sonic może używać Indygowego Wispa i przemiany w Indigo Asteroid. Poziom kończy się po zniszczeniu kapsuły. Zone 2 Druga zona jest podobna do trzeciej zony z wersji na 3DS. Jest to podziemna tuba wypełniona pułapkami. Pojawiają się również jeziora lawy. Przeciwnikami są: Motobug, Buzz Bomber, Bladed Spinner, Bat Brain, Caterkiller oraz Sandworm. Sonic może również używać Czerwonego Wispa i przemiany Red Burst. Poziom kończy się po zniszczeniu kapsuły. Zone 3 Trzecia zona jest podobna do drugiej zony z wersji na Wii U. Jest grywalna z widoku z boku. Podczas przechodzenia poziomu, gracz trzykrotnie będzie musiał unikać ataków Zazza. Poziom kończy się po zniszczeniu kapsuły. Extra Zone Extra Zone kładzie nacisk na użycie Czerwonego Wispa i przemiany Red Burst. Czerwone pierścienie W każdej zonie znajduje się 5 czerwonych pierścieni. W wersji na Wii U, zdobycie 20 czerwonych pierścieni we wszystkich zonach odblokowuje Szmaragd Chaosu, zaś w wersji na 3DS-a, zdobycie 15 czerwonych pierścieni odblokowuje dostęp do Extra Zone. Boss Bossem Windy Hill jest Zazz - jeden z sześciu członków Deadly Six. Gracz walczy z nim w Zonie 2 (Zonie 3 w wersji na 3DS) i Zonie 4. W obu walkach wykorzystuje Moon Mech - robotyczną piłkę przypominającą Księżyc. Walki różnią się między sobą w zależności od konsoli oraz zony. W innych grach Seria Super Smash Bros. thumb|Sonic i Shadow w Windy Hill Zone W grze Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Windy Hill pojawia się jako arena pod nazwą Windy Hill Zone i zastępuje Green Hill Zone z Super Smash Bros. Brawl w roli areny Sonica. Posiada wiele elementów z Sonic Lost World. Jest to wielka platforma z trzema mniejszymi unoszącymi się nad nią. W tle można dostrzec zwierzątka, a na boku mieści się wielki młyn z pierwszej zony. Gracze mogą ustawiać się na platformach wiatraka, ale muszą uważać aby nie stać na nich zbyt długo, gdyż mogą wypaść poza ekran. Po bokach areny występują także springi, którymi można się odbić z powrotem na arenę. Czasami jednak obracają się one i odbijają graczy w zupełnie innym kierunku. Arena posiada także swoją własną grawitację, która przyciąga graczy. Arena ta jest zwykle banowana na turniejach z powodu swojego małego rozmiaru i efektów grawitacyjnych. Windy Hill Zone posiada także swoją alternatywną wersję z Final Destination, znaną jako "forma Ω". W tej wersji składa się jedynie z jednej, płaskiej platformy bez żadnych elementów. Obie wersje są dostępne w trybie dla ośmiu graczy. Windy Hill Zone powróciło także w Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, praktycznie niezmienione w stosunku do wersji z poprzedniej gry. Sonic Runners W grze Sonic Runners Windy Hill jest jednym z poziomów. Najlepiej jest tutaj wykorzystywać postacie szybkości. Windy Hill posiada także swoje dwie inne wersje: wielkanocną i urodzinową. Muzyka }} W innych mediach thumb|x250px|Eggman i roboty podziwiający Windy Hill Archie Comics Windy Hill pojawiło się w dwóch komiksach: ''Sonic Halloween Comic Fest 2013'' oraz w [[Sonic Super Special Magazine - Numer 9|dziewiątym numerze Sonic Super Special Magazine]], które są prequelami do wydarzeń w grze Sonic Lost World. Ciekawostki * "Windy Hill" to nazwa pierwszego segmentu poziomu Windy Valley z gry Sonic Adventure. * W wersji na Wii U, podczas odbijania się od chmur, Sonic zostawia za sobą powidoki oraz przyciąga pobliskie pierścienie. W wersji na 3DS, taka sytuacja nie ma miejsca. * Spadające platformy na wodospadach są podobne do tych w Jungle Zone z ośmiobitowej wersji gry Sonic the Hedgehog. * Wiele sekcji w Zonie 1, Zonie 2 i Zonie 4 oparte są na Jade Gully Zone z anulowanej gry Sonic X-Treme. Kategoria:Tematyka podziemna Kategoria:Tematyka Green Hill Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Lost World